Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image electro-photographically on a sheet.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus having a ventilation path to draw cooling air inside is known. The ventilation path may be formed in a guide member, which guides a sheet being conveyed, to draw the cooling air underneath a processing cartridge.